The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with a first fitting part, a second fitting part in geared connection with the first fitting part, and an eccentric for driving a rolling movement of the second fitting part on the first fitting part, with the eccentric being defined by at least one driving ring and two wedge segments, and the two wedge segments being braced with respect to one another.
DE 199 38 666 A1 discloses a fitting of the type described immediately above, in which the eccentric required for the drive is defined essentially by the driving ring, which is arranged radially on the inside, and the two wedge segments arranged radially outside the driving ring. The driving ring and a driving bushing for driving the eccentric are connected to each other in a rotationally fixed manner by means of a cut-out and two lugs. The wedge segments bear against a sliding bearing bushing that is arranged on the second fitting part and positioned radially outwardly of the wedge segments. The wedge segments slide along the sliding bearing bushing with little friction during the rolling movement. A fitting of similar design is described in DE 101 44 840 A1, with the driving ring and the driving bushing therein being connected to each other in a rotationally fixed manner by means of a transmission profile.